


Like the ceiling can't hold us

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Get Lucky [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different Worlds, M/M, Mechanic Sirius, New Relationship, Remus works in a bookstore, college remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Sirius and Remus are dating but they’re quickly realizing that they don’t have as much in common as they thought.  Does it matter? Can they work through it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Homophobic word in this chapter . Brief but worth mentioning

“Remus, stop pacing, why are you so nervous?” Lily asked, watching him.

“Because I’m finally going to Sirius’ work. And meeting his friends. What if they hate me?” Remus asked, continuing to pace. “Or, what if they think I’m an idiot because I know nothing about cars or bikes?”

James sat next to Lily on the couch, putting an arm around her. “Sirius likes you, I’m sure they will too.”

Remus ran a hand through his hair. “But what if they don’t? And then Sirius realizes that I’m a loser who will never know anything about cars?”

“He already knows that you’re a loser who will never know anything about cars.” James replied. Remus shot him a glare. He laughed, “And you’ve already been together for two months. It’s safe to say he likes you, car ignorance and all.”

“Six weeks.” Remus corrected. He saw James roll his eyes. Remus knew that they were right, he was probably overthinking the whole thing. It was just that Remus meeting Sirius’ friends meant that they were finally leaving their safe bubble of just each other. It felt like the first step to being a real couple. Sirius got along great with James and Lily, he already felt like he belonged with them. But Remus hadn’t met any of his friends. 

The doorbell rang and Remus grabbed his coat, still feeling nervous. 

“I’d say good luck but I’m sure you don’t need it.” Lily called as he left.

Sirius was leaning against the wall outside, looking casual. Now that Remus knew him better he knew that Sirius actually tried very hard to look cool and casual. Remus was still impressed though. His boyfriend could definitely pull off the sexy ‘devil may care’ look. 

“Hey,” Remus smiled at him.

In lieu of a response Sirius stood, pulling Remus close and kissing him. Remus wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Remus had been busy with finals and hadn’t seen Sirius for nearly a week. They’d been texting but it wasn’t the same. Both were looking forward to making up for lost time.

Remus pulled back, “Hell of a hello,” He said, putting his forehead on Sirius’. 

“I missed you.” Sirius replied, not moving. “You and your stupid education, keeping us apart,” He joked. 

Remus kissed him again, “But now we have all summer.” 

“True,” Sirius smiled at him, running his nose along Remus’ neck, kissing him once. “Are you sure you want to go to the shop tonight? We can do that another night.” He said, his voice low and husky. 

Remus closed his eyes. “Yes, I want to meet your friends.” But he didn’t move. 

They hadn’t slept together yet, due to lack of privacy and time. Sirius had a roommate and Remus had two. That, plus their opposite schedules , had conspired against them. They’d found time for other activities but Remus ached for the last step. Especially when Sirius was acting like this. 

Sirius hummed into his neck before stepping away. “Well, if you’re sure.” He lingered for a minute until Remus nodded. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Remus’ hand and lead him to his bike, handing him the second helmet. Sirius sat and Remus curled into him, wrapping his arms around him. It had take a while but Remus was comfortable on Sirius’ bike now, he enjoyed wrapping himself onto Sirius and the wind on his face. Remus’ nestled his head on Sirius’ shoulder and they were off, buzzing to the shop.

Remus had only seen the outside when he’d picked Sirius up from work. The shop sign was welded together in an oddly hipster way, reading ‘The Modern Muffler’. It was a big garage with a small but tidy office. The shop was one of the newer ones in the city but was doing well. It was known for good customer service and fair prices, something Sirius was very proud of. 

“I think all the guys are in.” Sirius said, pulling off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. It fell perfectly.

Remus tried something similar and ended up with a large cowlick. “How do I look?” He asked, smoothing down his shirt.

Sirius gave him a slow up and down look, “Devilishly handsome. I’m not sure I want you to meet them, what if they try to snatch you away?” 

Remus rolled his eyes, “Really?” 

Sirius kissed his cheek, “You look great. Let’s go in.” He grabbed Remus’ hand and together they walked into the garage.

Three men were sitting near a table, playing cards. One of them was around the same age as Sirius and Remus, the other two were in their 30’s. They all stood as the two entered.

“Hey guys, this is Remus.” Sirius pointed to each of them in turn, “Mark, Adam and Steve.” Mark was the younger one, russet brown skin with cropped hair. Adam was heavy set and pale, with a long ponytail. And Steve was Hispanic and lanky, with long bangs that he kept swiping out of his eyes. 

“Hi,” Remus waved awkwardly. “Nice to meet all of you.” 

“Finally. Sirius talks about you all the time. We were starting to wonder if you were real.” Mark joked. 

“Wouldn’t be the first make believe relationship Sirius had. Remember that girl he liked that he never actually asked out? He talked about their fake dates for weeks.” Steve added.

“And then we asked her about him and she was so confused!” Adam finished. All three laughed. 

“How about you guys shut up?” Sirius said, smiling at them. 

“We’re just joshing you.” Mark said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. 

Adam pulled up two chairs, “Sit. You two want a beer? We were just starting a poker game.” Both nodded and Adam pulled two beers from a cooler and handed them over. 

They sat and Mark asked, “Do you two want to play?”

“Always.” Sirius said, “Deal me in.” Mark gave him four cards.

He started to hand them to Remus who held up a hand, “I don’t know how. But thanks.” 

Sirius looked at him, “Really?” Remus shrugged, nodding. “I won’t play then.” He started to hand the cards back.

“No,” Remus placed a hand on his arm, “You play, I’ll watch.” He smiled at Sirius.

“You’re sure?” Sirius asked, he nodded again. The game began. Remus knew enough to know who was losing but not much else. Luckily the men kept talking while they played.

“You’re in college? What’s your major?” Steve asked, throwing in a nickel to raise.

“I am, just finished my junior year. I’m majoring in English.”

“English?” Adam laughed, “Why do you need to major in that? Isn’t that just 8th grade grammar all over again?” The others laughed too. 

“I want to be a teacher.” Remus replied lamely. “I’ve been taking classes for it.” 

“Oh man, I hated all my teachers,” Mark said. “Good luck man, kids are monsters.” 

“I hated school, I never went anyway. Never went to college. And I ended up alright.” Steve said.

“I mean, you're here on a Friday night, playing cards with a bunch of dudes,” Adam quipped. Steve hit him.

“I’m just saying, everyone acts like you need school and college but you don’t. Look at all of us!” Steve gestured at the table. Remus opened his mouth to defend college but Sirius answered first. 

“Remus will make them care about school, he’s great at teaching.” Sirius smiled at him.

“Yea? What’s he been teaching you?” Mark joked. 

“You really wanna know?” Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mark frowned then laughed. “No, no I don’t.” 

The four men continued talking and joking, playing poker was clearly a regular activity for them. Sirius got sucked into the game. He had started out by explaining the game to Remus but ended up focused on his hand and the guys. 

Remus tried to add to the conversation but it quickly turned to cars and he was out. He felt awkward. They were all nice enough but Remus didn’t have anything in common with them. He ended up sitting back and watching. Sirius was more relaxed with them, with Remus he seemed to be putting on a show, trying to look cool. Here, he was a guy with his friends.

Remus liked it, but it also made him feel like he didn't really know Sirius. Especially when he launched into a tirade about why one car was better than another. Since Remus was car illiterate they never talked about them. He hadn’t realized how much Sirius knew, or how passionate he was about them. 

“No man, 1967 Chevy Impala is the pinnacle of cars. Everything else pales in comparison.” Sirius was saying.

Adam rolled his eyes, “Really man? That again? At least pick an American car dude.” 

Sirius shook his head, “Nope, that’s my dream car.” He laid down his cards. “Straight flush, looks like I win.” The others groaned. 

“Hey look, he won enough for a soda.” Mark joked as Sirius gathered his winnings.

“Want a drink with my vast winnings?” Sirius asked, jangling the coins near Remus. 

“No thanks.” Remus said smiling at him. 

Sirius looked at him, realizing how long they had been playing and Remus had been silent for most of it. “We should get going.” He stood, addressing the group, “Good game.”

Remus stood too, “Nice to meet all of you.”

“You too, college boy.” Adam said. The others echoed the sentiment. 

“Don’t turn our Sirius into some educated twink,” Steve called as they walked out. The others laughed and Remus felt his shoulders stiffen.

Sirius saw his gesture and put an arm around him, “They’re just joking. They’re idiots sometimes, they don’t mind gay people. They just forget not to use stupid slurs.”

“You don’t mind?” Remus replied, incredulous. 

Sirius shrugged, “They don’t mean it. They’ve never cared that I’m gay.”

Remus look at him. “Sounds like you excuse their ignorance.”

“I guess? I don’t care if they say it.” They got to Sirius’ bike. Remus looked at him. He couldn’t tell if Sirius really didn’t care or if he felt that the argument wasn’t worth his friends potentially treating him differently. Remus didn’t agree but decided it wasn’t his fight. 

Sirius turned to him. “Still want to come over?” 

Remus debated. He was supposed to sleep over at Sirius’ since he had the apartment to himself but he was feeling angry at the comment. But not at Sirius, he reasoned. 

“I do.” He took the helmet from Sirius, slotting himself against the other man.

\-----

 

“Sorry about that, I don’t think you had much fun.” Sirius said, unlocking his front door.

Remus shrugged, “I’m glad I got to meet them. They seem like good guys.”

Sirius nodded, “They are, bit rough around the edges but they are good people.”

“How long have you worked with them?” He asked, taking his coat off. 

Sirius mirrored his action, grabbing both coats and hanging them up. “Mark is new, he’s been there about six months. Steve and Adam have been there longer than me. They taught me everything I know.” Remus heard the admiration in his voice. Sirius really appreciated them. It made Remus want to try harder to get to know them. 

“Looks like I might have to learn poker.”

Sirius flashed him a grin, “Oh, I can teach you poker.” He pushed Remus against the wall in the hallway. “We’ll start with strip.”

“I don’t think that’ll be fair to me.” Remus said, closing his eyes as Sirius pushed his hands under Remus’ shirt, running them up and down his torso.

“Exactly.” Sirius kissed his neck. “I get to watch you slowly strip.” He nipped at Remus’ pulse point. 

Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips, pulling him closer. “And what would I get out of it?”

Sirius pitched into him, both moaning quietly as their erections ground together, “I can’t believe you have to ask.” He replied, grabbing both of Remus’ hands with one of his and pinning them to the wall. “You get me.” He pulled back enough to grin devilishly at him.

“I’m not sure if that’s a reward or a punishment.” He quipped. Sirius palmed his erection with his free hand, making Remus keen into him.

“I’ll make sure it’s a reward.” Sirius replied before covering Remus’ mouth with his. Sirius began to unbutton Remus’ pants, Remus shamelessly grinding into his hand. 

That was when the door opened. 

Remus flushed, pulling his hands from Sirius’ as he quickly rebuttoned his pants. Sirius however just leaned into him more, one hand propping him up on the wall as the other rested on Remus’ hips.

“What are you doing here Peter?” He said as his mousy roommate came in. 

Peter look at them, seemingly unconcerned about their positions. “My date went got food poisoning.”

“Be a damned gentleman and go be with her.” Sirius growled, his thumb sneaking under Remus’ shirt and rubbing circles into his hip.

Peter shook his head, “Gross. No way.” He hung up his coat. “I’ll call her tomorrow.” He smiled at both of them. “Hey Remus.”

“Hi Peter.” Remus said, flushed red. 

“Well, I’ll be in my room, listening to music.” Peter said as he walked down the hall, “Loudly!” He shouted before closing his door.

Sirius turned back to Remus, smirking “Problem solved.” He returned to unbuttoning Remus’ pants.

“Sirius, no. We can’t do that with your roommate home.” Remus stilled his hand. “I should get home anyway.” 

“No, he’s fine with it. I do it all the time.” 

“All the time huh?” Remus said as he stepped out from Sirius’ arms. 

Sirius looked at him. “Are you judging me? You had a boyfriend when we met, remember?” He didn’t look upset, just amused.

Remus crossed his arms, “And nothing happened until we broke up. I’m not judging you, I just don’t want our first time to be when your roommate is ten feet away.” Remus was trying not to be hurt by Sirius’ comment but knew how cold his voice was. 

“I know, you were a perfect gentleman until you were single. And so was I.” Sirius kissed his cheek, trying to dissipate the fight. “Even though I knew I wanted you as soon as a I saw you in that diner.”

Remus grinned. “A gentleman? I’m not sure I’d describe it like that.” 

Sirius laughed, kissing him quickly. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay over at least? We don’t have to do anything.”

Remus felt his anger and annoyance melt away. Sirius always seemed to have that effect on him. He kissed him gently. “I’d like to but I do have to work tomorrow. I didn’t bring any of my stuff.” 

Sirius nodded, seeming only a little disappointed. “Let’s get you home then.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A boyfriend! You didn’t mention!” Alice gripped Sirius’ hand. Sirius short him a quick, puzzled look before returning his attention to Alice.

Remus woke up before his alarm, eager for his first day of work. He was starting at a local bookstore. Being surrounded by books sounded like the perfect summer.  

He arrived early for his first shift, feeling excited and a little anxious. “Hi! You must be Remus!” A woman behind the counter called out. She was slim, with a short blonde pixie cut. “I’m Alice.”

“Hi, yes, I’m Remus.” He offered his hand and she shook it. 

“I’ll be training you today, not that there’s much to learn. Have you used a cash register? You’ll mainly be doing that and stacking book, plus helping anyone who comes in. It’s not really rocket science. Except that the owners have a weird way of organizing the books.” She rushed through her introduction, smiling brightly the whole time. 

“I’ve used a register, yes.” He said when she paused to take a breath.

“Great! I’ll start showing you the shelves and how to order!” 

Remus followed her as she flitted around the store, picking up books and adjusting displays. She was bubbly in an endearing way, Remus liked her. 

The morning went quickly. They only had a few customers, all of whom had special ordered books and were coming in to pick them up. 

Remus and Alice spent the time talking, he found out that the other employees were around the same age and all hung out regularly.  The owner was an older woman who was rarely around, the ongoing joke was that no one saw her except in the interview. There was a bar nearby that they all went to on Thursdays, Alice invited Remus to come. He happily agreed. 

The bell jangled and a man their age walked in. He had unruly brown curls and a slightly dopey smile. “Frank!” Alice walked to him, grabbing his hand. “Come meet Remus!”

She pulled Frank over, “Frank Remus, Remus Frank. I invited Remus tonight, I think Dorcas and Reed will adore him.” 

Frank offered his hand. “Look like you’re in the club. Be warned, the night always end with drunk debates about classics.” 

Remus shook it, smiling, “Sounds like a good evening.”

Alice beamed at him. “I’m going to take my lunch break, you’ll be okay right?” Remus nodded. “Great! Be back in half an hour.” She left, hand in hand with Frank, babbling about a new book that she wanted. 

Remus propped himself up on the counter, wishing for some coffee. He was enjoying the morning, especially Alice’s company, but was tired. Trying to learn the owner’s odd system for organizing and ordering made his head hurt. He looked through the employee manual again, trying to make heads or tails of the weird system. He sighed, he’d just have to memorize it like Alice had. 

The bell jangled and he looked up, seeing familiar black hair. “Sirius!” He stood, smiling broadly. “What are you doing her?”

Sirius walked over, holding two cups. “I thought you might need a midday pick me up. And I wanted to see you in action. I’ve been thinking about you reaching for high shelves all day.” 

Remus walked out from behind the counter, kissing his cheek. “Thank you. I did need this.” He opened the lid, checking the contents. 

“I remembered, black with two sugars. Disgusting.” He leaned against the counter, looking around. 

“Not all of us like heavily sugared milk.” He teased, leaning against Sirius. 

Sirius took a drink, “My mocha is delicious, thank you very much.” Sirius always got mochas with extra chocolate. Remus thought it was cloyingly sweet and always made fun of him for it. 

“How’s your first day?” Sirius asked as Remus laid his head on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Good, a little boring but my co-worker is great. She invited me out tonight with the others.” He filled Sirius in on the group and what he had learned so far. 

Sirius slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him slightly closer. “Sounds fun.” He kissed Remus’ hair. “I’m glad you like it so far.” 

Remus was showing Sirius around the store when Alice came back. “Alice, this is Sirius, my boyfriend. Sirius, Alice.”

“A boyfriend! You didn’t mention!” Alice gripped Sirius’ hand. Sirius short him a quick, puzzled look before returning his attention to Alice. “You’ve got to come out tonight too then. Significant others always come.”

Remus looked at Sirius, “Want to come hang out with some book nerds?” He tried to apologize with his expression, they hadn’t discussed significant others when they were talking earlier. Alice had only mentioned Frank because they lived together. 

Sirius flashed him a smile, forgiving him. “As long as my favorite book nerd is there.” He walked back and grabbed Remus’ hand, giving it a quick squeeze. 

“Aw! You two are adorable!” Alice said, “Great! It’s a date!” She went to the back of the store, putting her coat away.

“Do you actually want to come?” Remus asked.

“As long as your mechanic boyfriend isn’t an embarrassment with all your new friends.” Sirius said, watching him with some skepticism. 

Remus looked at him, confused if he was joking. “Of course you’re not. Why would you say that?” 

Sirius gave him a small smile. “Nothing. I’m joking.” He kissed Remus’ hair. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you tonight. Text me the bar.” 

Remus felt concerned as Sirius left. He didn’t think that Sirius’ comment was just a joke but he didn’t know where the comment came from. He had never cared that Sirius was a mechanic or that he wasn’t in college. The fact that they were different was one of the reasons Remus liked him. 

The rest of the day went quickly, the other employees showed up at closing time and Remus got to meet them. He instantly liked Dorcas, she seemed like Lily but more timid. He was less sure about Reed, he seemed like a braggart, but was happy to be out with the group. 

They filtered into the bar, Frank was already there, holding down a table. Alice slipped next to him. Reed and Dorcas filled in next to them. Remus took the other side, watching for Sirius.

“So Remus, you’re an english major?” Reed asked. He had already graduated and was in a master’s program for history.

Remus nodded. “With a teaching certificate.”

“Excellent! I’m in for teaching too!” Alice said, “What years?”

“High school. You?” 

“Elementary.” The conversation was easy, Remus had a lot in common with them. He was very comfortable with them, which was a relief to Remus since he would be working with them for the summer. 

Sirius showed up later, covered in grease. “Sorry, I had to finish a bike.” He sat next to Remus.

“No problem.” Frank replied. Remus pushed some of the leftover food to Sirius. 

“You’re a mechanic?” Dorcas asked, watching Sirius with an interested expression.

He nodded, “At The Modern Muffler on Elm. I’ve been there for a couple years.”

“And you like it?” She asked, slight judgment in her voice. 

“Yes, I do.” Sirius replied, eyes flashing dangerously.

Remus put a hand on his arm, “He’s really good at it. He just seems to know what’s wrong with cars and bikes. It’s really impressive.” 

Sirius gave him a small smile. “Well someone has to work at car shops, I guess.” Dorcas said, laughing. Remus frowned at the comment. 

The conversation quickly turned to a discussion of favorite books they’d read recently. Remus had just finished a history book and Reed was eager to head about it.

“What about you Sirius?” Frank asked. “Read anything good lately?”

“I read an owner’s manual for an old buick recently.” Sirius joked. No one laughed. “I’m not much of a reader.” He said with shrug.

“We’ve been watching that new Hulu show that’s based on a book series though,” Remus chimed in. Everyone quickly turned to that, talking about the differences between it and the books.

Remus noticed that Sirius wasn’t talking. He bumped him lightly, “Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Always.” Sirius said with a smile, trying to reassure Remus. Remus threaded their fingers together, giving Sirius hand a small squeeze before returning to the conversation.  

The group broke up shortly after. “Great to meet you both!” Reed called as the group split.

“Did you have fun?” Remus asked, turning to Sirius. They were alone, everyone else had parked the opposite way.

Sirius shrugged, “You didn’t have to keep making excuses for me.”

Remus knitted his brows, “What?”

“Like saying we’re watching that show, or that I’m good at my menial job.” His hands were stuffed in his pocket.

Remus was confused, he hadn’t meant his comments like that. “I wasn’t making excuses. We are watching that show, and you are good at your job. Which isn’t menial by the way. I’ve never heard you say that.”

Sirius kept walking. “Whatever. I’m glad you found more people like you.” He stopped in front of his bike.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Remus asked, crossing his arms.

“Intellectuals. You know, people who sit around and discuss books. Not playing poker.” Sirius leaned against his bike, looking at Remus.

“Are you annoyed by them? Or by me liking them?” He said, feeling anger bubble in his chest. . 

“Neither. Both. I don’t know.” Sirius threw his arms up. “I’m going to go. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He put on his helmet and left, leaving Remus confused and annoyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has some angst. Sorry boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked a block, still not talking. “Are we, are we fighting?” Remus finally asked, glancing at Sirius.
> 
> Sirius looked at the houses across the street. “I don’t think so.” He kicked a rock.

Sirius didn’t call the next day. Remus didn’t have time to think about it until later at night. He worked during the day and volunteered for a local high school’s clean up after.

He threw himself on the couch, groaning. “High schoolers are exhausting.” He told James, who was making a late night snack.

“And you’re intent on working with them for all of your adult life.” He said as he sat next to Remus, a plate of mozzarella sticks on his lap. 

“I do, they’re exhausting but also really awesome. First week of summer break and they organized a clean up of the grounds since the school couldn’t afford it. That’s pretty damn cool.” He stole a mozzarella stick, dipping it in sauce. 

James shrugged, “Yea, yea activism whatever. More importantly, did you hear from Sirius?” Remus had told him about the weird way they had left thing and about Sirius’ abrupt departure. 

Remus finished his pilfered snack and pulled out his phone. “No, I didn’t.” He checked his texts, making sure he didn’t miss one. 

James looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “Are you worried?” He asked.

“No, Sirius isn’t always great at communicating.” He stood, grabbing another stick. “I’m going to bed.” James watched him, unconvinced. 

In truth, he was a little worried. Sirius did sometimes forget but he had always eventually texted Remus if he said he would. He didn’t know what the silence meant. But it didn’t feel good. His stomach clenched slightly thinking about it.

He stripped off his clothes and laid in bed. ‘Hey.’ He texted Sirius.

‘hey yourself’ Sirius responded after a minute.

‘Are you free tomorrow? I don’t work.’

‘No, picked up a shift. maybe later this week’ Remus frowned at the vagueness. Sirius was usually good about picking a day. 

‘Okay, I miss you.’ He sent. He waited for a response but none came. Another knot formed in his stomach. 

Eventually he put his phone down, falling asleep shortly after.

It was Wednesday before he heard from Sirius again. He had been trying not to think about Sirius, wanting to give him time to think things through on his own. It wasn’t working. He was driving Lily and James crazy talking about him. Both of them told him to just call Sirius. But he couldn’t. He needed Sirius to come to him. He didn’t want to look desperate, even if he was. 

The text came Wednesday afternoon. 

‘you free?’ 

‘I’m working, I’m free in an hour though.’ 

‘i’ll be there’ 

Remus was relieved that Sirius had texted. He wasn’t sure if they were fighting or if Sirius was just busy. He was trying not to read into it but couldn’t help but worry. It would be their first fight. If that was even what it was. If it wasn’t a fight it was still the longest Sirius had gone not talking to him. 

Reed kept trying to talk to Remus but he was preoccupied, waiting for Sirius to show up. “Dude, just leave.” Reed said after 45 minutes. “You’re useless to me.” 

“Sorry, I’m distracted.” Remus replied, feeling bad. He shouldn’t let his relationship problems affect his work. He didn’t even know if he was having relationship problems. 

“Yea, I got that. Just go.” 

“Are you sure?” Remus asked. Reed nodded. “Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow for drinks?” 

“I’ll be there, like always.” Remus still wasn’t sure if he liked Reed but he appreciated the break. 

Remus went outside, sitting on the steps while he waited. He tried not to think about what Sirius would say. Or what he wanted to say. He was starting to spiral when Sirius drove up, parking his bike on the road in front of Remus.

Remus stood. “Hey,” He felt awkward. He shouldn’t feel awkward he reminded himself, nothing had happened. They weren’t fighting. Unless they were. He didn’t know. Remus didn’t like gray areas in relationships. He wanted to know where he stood. 

At least Sirius looked like he was having similar feelings. “Hey,” he said as stuck his hands in his front pockets, leaning back.

They both regarded each other, not saying anything. Remus could feel that something was wrong but that Sirius didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. 

“How about a walk?” Remus said eventually. Sirius nodded and they fell in line next to each other.

They walked a block, still not talking. “Are we, are we fighting?” Remus finally asked, glancing at Sirius.

Sirius looked at the houses across the street. “I don’t think so.” He kicked a rock. 

“It  _ feels  _ like we’re fighting.” He persisted. 

“We’re not.” Sirius said gruffly.

Remus grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Then what’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

Sirius watched him from under his hair, not answering immediately. “Do you think we’re too different?” 

Remus felt his stomach drop. “Are you breaking up with me?” He took his hand off Sirius, starting to fidget with his sweater. 

“No!” Sirius looked alarmed at the suggestion. Then, more carefully, he asked, “Unless you want to?” 

“No!” Remus replied as strongly. “But I want you to stop being fucking weird.” He folded his arms, frustrated. 

“I’m not being weird.” Sirius said defensively. Remus raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I don’t know. Being with your friends was weird. And I know you felt weird with my friends. We’re just different. More than I realized.” Sirius was normally so confident, it was strange to see him unsure.

“Who cares?” Remus grabbed his hands. “I don't. Do you?” Sirius shook his head. “Then it doesn’t matter. What matters is how we feel about each other. And I know how I feel.” He squeezed Sirius’ hands, trying to convey his feelings. 

Sirius pulled them back. “But it does matter. We’re dating, it's not just between us. We need to hang out with each other’s friends and go out in public together.” He kicked some non existent dirt. “I don’t think you’ll ever want to play poker with my friends. And I won’t ever read all the books you do.” 

“Who cares?” Remus repeated, trying not to be angry. It felt like Sirius was giving up on them because of other people. “I like you Sirius. I like that we’re different. I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Do you?” 

Sirius shrugged sadly. “I need to think about us.” He looked at Remus with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll call you.” He lightly kissed Remus’ cheek and walked away.  Remus watched him, feeling crestfallen and conflicted. He didn’t understand why Sirius cared so much what other people thought. And why he was letting it ruin them.

He sighed, walking to his car. He didn’t know what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar Angst! :(   
> Don't worry, I have it on good authority that it gets resolved next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus also lost the next hand, and his shirt. “Here, let me.” Sirius pulled him up, slipping his hands under Remus’ shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt off, his hands running up Remus’ chest as he did so.

“What do I do Lily?” Remus asked, distressed. He was sitting on the couch, legs curled under him and had just finished telling Lily what happened with Sirius. 

Lily looked at him, concern written on her face. “You like him right?” Remus nodded. “Do you care if he reads all the books you love?” 

“No, of course not.”

“Do you care that he’s a mechanic?” Remus shook his head. “Then you’re right. It doesn’t matter. It might still be hard sometimes, you are different people. But shit, you two are good together. Go figure it out.” She smiled at him. “Go get your man.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, “You’re so dramatic.” 

She laughed, “You love it. Plus, sometimes you need need a little dramatic flair.” She pretended to do jazz hands. 

“You’re right.” He paused, thinking “And you just gave me an idea.” 

She leaned in. “Tell me, tell me!” 

 

\----

Remus licked his lips, nervous about his plan. He hoped Sirius wouldn’t kick him out or be upset. It had been several days since they last talked and Sirius hadn’t responded to Remus’ texts or calls. Remus wasn’t willing to let things die out like this. He decided to take matters into his own hands. 

He buzzed the doorbell, Peter answered. “Hey Remus, come on up.”

Remus entered the apartment as Peter was getting his shoes on. “Thanks for helping.” He told the stout man.

“No problem. Sirius has been an ass lately. You two need to work your crap out, And I’m happy to not be here for it.” He eyed Remus’ bag. “I hope your plan works. For both of us.”

Remus gave him a small smile, “Me too.” 

Peter stood, “Alright, I’m leaving. Sirius should be back in half an hour.”

“Thanks again.” Peter gave him a nod, shutting the door behind him.

Remus turned to the apartment, picking up his bag and laying out the items. He was finishing up as he heard the door unlock. 

He took a deep breath, trying not to wring his hands, as Sirius opened the door.

“What. The. Fuck.”  Sirius said, taking in the scene. Remus had set up the table for a poker game. He borrowed chips from a friend and bought traditional snacks and beer. 

He swallowed. “I thought you could teach me poker.” He gestured to the table. “And we needed all the accessories.” Sirius still didn’t say anything. Remus paused, feeling less confident. He took a deep breath and plowed on. “Sirius, I don’t care that we’re different. It doesn’t bother me. I want to be with you.” He walked over and took his hands. “You can teach me about cars, if that’s what you want. And I can tell you about the books I read. Or we’ll find new things to do together. We’ll figure it out. As long as we’re together. That’s what I care about.” He looked at Sirius, nervous that he would still feel like it wasn’t enough.

“That’s what I care about too.” Sirius said, embracing Remus. “I’m sorry. This week made me worry that we were too different to be together. Or that you’d get bored with me because I’m not some fancy college guy.  And it scared me because I like you a lot.”

Remus shook his head into Sirius’ chest. “I like you too you idiot.” He pulled back, looking at Sirius. “That means we need to talk through stuff. And not ignore each other, right?” He said, smiling.

“Right.” He smiled again. “Sorry.”

He kissed Sirius’ nose lightly. “You’re forgiven.” 

Sirius pulled him into a tight hug. “I missed you.” He whispered into Remus’ ear. 

“I missed you too.” Remus told him, leaning back in. He let himself be held by his boyfriend, enjoying the safety of his arms. He had missed this. 

“So poker?” Sirius asked pulling back slightly and smiling. 

“You said you’d teach me.”  

Sirius nodded, “I did. Do you really want to learn? You don’t have to.”

“I do, I want to learn.” Remus replied, kissing Sirius. 

They walked over to the table and Remus grabbed them both a beer. “Now poker is complicated.” Sirius said, eating some chips. “It might take you a while you pick it up.”

“I’m very motivated.” Remus took a buffalo wing. “I don’t want to end up naked.”

Sirius looked up from shuffling the cards. “Naked?” 

Remus nodded, “I believe you promised me strip poker.” 

Sirius face broke into a grin. “That I did.” 

They sat and Sirius explained the basics. Remus had looked the ruled up online beforehand. He was prepared to lose but didn’t want it to happen immediately. The prospect of being completely naked while Sirius hadn’t even lost a sock wasn’t appealing. 

“Ready to start?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded. “Do I get to pick the item of clothing?” 

“No, I don’t need the added stress.” He said as Sirius dealt him four cards. 

His first hand was terrible and he quickly lost. Sirius smirked at him, “Looks like it’s time to strip.” 

Remus leaned down, carefully pulling off a sock. “Tease.” Sirius said.

“I’m not exactly going to take off my pants first.” Sirius rolled his eyes in response. 

Remus lost the next hand, and his other sock. The third hand he surprisingly won. 

He looked up, expecting Sirius to take off a sock too but he quickly pulled off his shirt. Remus stared, taken by Sirius’ broad shoulders and the trail hair that disappeared into his pants. He wanted to run his hand down Sirius’ chest and follow the trail of hair down. Sirius smirked at him, knowing he was distracting Remus. 

“That’s not fair.” Remus said, pinching his nose to remind himself to focus. 

“I don’t play fair.” Sirius replied. 

Remus lost the next hand and peeled off his sweater. “You wore layers on purpose.” Sirius accused.

“I did, I planned for this.” Remus replied with a smile. 

Remus also lost the next hand, and his shirt. “Here, let me.” Sirius pulled him up, slipping his hands under Remus’ shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt off, his hands running up Remus’ chest as he did so. 

Remus was a cold without his shirt but the expression on Sirius’ face made up for it. His eyes took in Remus’ bare chest as he licked his lips.

“We don’t have to finish playing you know.” Sirius purred, his hands still on Remus’ chest.

Remus leaned in for a moment, kissing him. “Oh, but we do. I’m finally getting the hang of it.” Remus sat, dealing another hand. 

Surprisingly he won the next hand. Sirius stood again, unbuttoning his pants and slowly letting them fall, watching Remus the whole time. Remus saw his erection bulging from his boxers and fet heat coil in his stomach. 

“Really.” He breathed, resisting the urge to reach out and grab Sirius then. 

“Really really.” Sirius said, clearly enjoying his reaction. 

“Who takes off their pants before their socks?” Remus pushed the cards to him, looking away from Sirius. 

“Men who are trying to convince their gorgeous boyfriends to sleep with them and not play poker.”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine.” He felt like he had proved his point. And he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He wanted Sirius and he didn’t actually care about poker. 

“What?” Sirius asked, surprised. 

Remus looked up at him. “I’m giving in to my sexy boyfriend. Let’s go.” He stood, laughing at a stunned Sirius. “Did you change your mind?”

Sirius shook his head, “Hell no.” He crossed to Remus, pulling him in and kissing him deeply before adding, “Let’s go.”

Remus let Sirius lead him to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Sirius unbuttoned his pants then pushed them and his boxers slowly down Remus’ hips. His hands lingered on Remus’ thighs, rubbing gentle circles into them with his thumbs, frustratingly not touching his erection. 

“Now you want to go slow?” Remus gritted out, unable to believe that Sirius was taking his time. 

“I want to savor the moment.” Sirius said, kissing him gently. Remus put his hands on Sirius’ hips and pulled him closer, rubbing their groins together and making them both moan. 

“Too much savoring.” Remus said, kissing Sirius’ neck. “Not enough of this.” He said, thrusting into Sirius. He looped his thumbs in Sirius’ boxers then pushed them down, gently palming his erection. 

“Fuuuckk.” Sirius said, keening into his hand. “Fine, we’ll go your speed.” Sirius pushed Remus onto the bed, standing above him. “You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” He said as he stared down at Remus.

He flushed. “So are you.” He squirmed under the intense gaze. 

Sirius shook his head. “No, you didn’t give up on us. I almost did. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. But you wouldn’t let me just disappear.” His tone was solemn, without his normal joking tone. 

Remus reached up, pulling Sirius on top of him. He ran a hand through Sirius’ hair before kissing his bottom lip. “We’re good together. I won’t give up on us.” 

“That’s why I love you.” Sirius said as he kissed Remus’ neck. 

Remus paused, stilling his hands. “What?” 

Sirius looked down at him, his eyes scanning Remus’ face nervously. “I love you. I thought you should know. It’s okay if you don’t feel that same.” 

His heart swelled and he laughed lightly. “Of course I feel the same. I love you too.” 

Sirius grinned, “Wicked.” And started kissing his neck again, gently nipping him. Remus arched, their erections pulsing together. He gasped and ran his hands down Sirius’ back, scratching him as they thrust together. 

“Siriusssss,” He moaned. 

“What do you want Remus? Tell me.” Sirius whispered into his collarbone, leaving kisses along it.

“You. Now.” He accentuated his words with thrusts up into Sirius. 

“You’ve got it.” Sirius moved partially off him. He grabbed lube and a condom from his nightstand, coating a finger. He leaned back over Remus, inserting the finger into him and watching his face.

Remus closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he adjusted. It was a delicious pain while his body adjusted. Sirius started to pump him, still watching his expression. “Morrreee,” He moaned, his nails scratching Sirius’ back. 

Sirius added another finger, scissoring him. Remus captured Sirius’ lips again, groaning into his mouth. Sirius was thrusting into him, both sweaty and flush.

Sirius added a third finger and Remus couldn’t take it anymore. “Sirius, please.” He said, breaking the kiss. “Fuck me already.”

Sirius smiled at him, “Thought you’d never ask.” He removed his fingers and quickly put the condom on, coating it in lube. After pulling Remus legs around himself he pushed in. Remus let out a low moan as Sirius filled him. Sirius paused, watching his face.

“Move.” He gritted out as he adjusted. 

Sirius started to move, letting out a low growl as he did. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” He thrust into him slowly. 

He threw one of Remus’ legs over his shoulder, trying for a better angle. Remus let out a long groan as he felt Sirius hit a new spot. One of Sirius’ hand was gripped tightly one his thigh, holding him in place. The other held him up, giving Remus an amazing view of Sirius falling apart on top of him. He was sweaty and flush, his eyes closed as he focused on the moment. Remus grabbed Sirius’ ass, pushing him in deeper. Buoyed, Sirius began moving faster, thrusting harder and faster. 

Sirius grabbed Remus’ cock, which had been sandwiched deliciously between them. He started to stroke Remus, matching his own thrusts. His hand was still coated in lube and slid perfectly up and down Remus. “Come for me Remus,” Sirius said, looking down at him. He kissed Remus briefly. 

“Sirius, yessss.” Remus called out before he came over their stomachs. He felt Sirius shudder with his own orgasm shortly after, letting out a long ‘fucckk.’ 

Sirius gently pulled out, throwing the condom away. He crawled next to Remus, laying on his chest. Remus played with his hair, kissing the top of his head. “I love you Sirius.”

“Love you too.” Sirius replied, kissing his chest. 

They laid there for a while before Sirius added, “I think you’ve got the poker basics now.” 

“Dunno, might need another lesson.” He replied, making Sirius laugh. He ran his fingers along Sirius’ shoulder blade, happy to have him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the (happy!) end. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd stick with the song theme. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes part 2!


End file.
